1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray unit for holding and conveying pharmaceuticals and other such objects, for example, and to a card holder that is used in this tray unit and in which a card denoting patient information or the like is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tray units have been used, for example, in the drug dispensing devices, and were configured as follows.
Specifically, a conventional tray unit comprised a tray that was open at the top, and a card holder that was mounted to the outer peripheral face of the tray.
This tray is in the form of a container having a bottom face and an outer peripheral wall that rises upward from the outer peripheral part of the bottom face. The interior of the tray is divided into a plurality of spaces as necessary by dividers (see Patent Document 1, for example).